Demora Sulu
|status = Active |posting = |rank = as of 2311 after 2340. |position = Captain |mother = Susan Ling |father = Hikaru Sulu |image2 = }}Demora Sulu was a binary clone created from the DNA of Hikaru and Ben Sulu she is a Human Starfleet officer serving during the turn of the 23rd century into the 24th century. Most notable to her Starfleet record was her command of the . Among her other achievements was her involvement in Project: Hikaru, which saw the creation of the . Another achievement of hers was the vouching for Lianna Young's place in Starfleet Academy as well as placing her in command of the Admonitor, the first, last and only of the , named honorably after her father. Involvement in the Enterprise-C Crisis By 2340, Sulu was into her seventies and had accepted the position of Rear admiral from Admiral Sanders. During which time, she became fully aware of the "guinea-pig" project: . Unlike her father, she chose to tow the line and keep quiet about it. In fact, she would later render her support and aid to Sanders in the project. Some time after this, the was launched. Since she had been part of the project, Sulu was given the choice of Captain for the new vessel; she chose her best friend and protege Lianna Young. In 2345, Demora Sulu presided over the court martial of Edward Shield for his alleged crimes against the Federation and humanity in marrying K'hallA, a Klingon. With the prosecutor being Admiral Sanders, she chose to be on the side of the Federation and suggested that Shield be given the death sentence, to which Sanders agreed. However, both Shield and K'hallA were rescued by Lianna Young before any death sentence could be carried out. In 2346, after the and the death of Admiral Sanders, Sulu became a full Admiral. However, this post did not last long. Edward Shield and his comrades returned to Earth to end the conflict which had been going on for two years. He and his crew, along with Lianna Young and the crew of the , took the corrupt Federation admiralty hostage and declared their terms: a purge of the corruption and wicked practices of the Federation. Sulu told him that, being an enemy of the Federation as noted in Order 865, he had no right to dictate Federation policy. Showing that she was done with all of the corruption of the Federation, Sulu then told Shield that, due to the fact that his father had been an Admiral, he would inherit that honor. She bent the Federation laws here, which said that no position could be given to anyone on account of hereditary holdings (namely, a son could not inherit his father's admiralty). Her purpose was to end the chaos caused by Admiral Sanders and his cohorts. Her decision was a correct one. For the one hour that he held the admiralcy, Edward Shield did nothing more than pardon his crew, dissolve the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race, legally allow religion and pave the way for racial tolerance for the next twenty years. In her later life, Sulu would say that breaking the Federation rules that one day in 2346 was the best choice she ever made. External links Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Captains Category:Admirals